The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by A.R-062
Summary: Hola! Bueno soy malo para los summaries pero no es necesario que haga uno verdad? Bueno aqui esta una pequeña introduccion de lo que sera la gran aventura del Heroe del Tiempo y la Princesa del Destino Dejen Reviews!.
1. Default Chapter

By: Dragon

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

Chapter one: "The time has come"

El reino de Hyrule, que una vez fue pacifico y alegre por algún extraño motivo estaba oscuro y parecía lleno de maldad. Las aves que deleitaban a los habitantes con su canto, parecían haberse marchado y las hermosas flores que rodeaban el Castillo (ahora convertido en ruinas) estaban todas marchitas. Solo se podía ver un corcel negro galopando por los campos Se oyó una risa malévola, fría y a la vez triunfante. El reino parecía no tener salvación cuando un rayo cayó al sur-oeste del reino, formado una figura humana? … con una gema en la mano?... Pero que esta pasan….?

– ¡Ahhhh!

Despertó. Había tenido esa pesadilla desde hace varias noches atrás. Se levanto de su cama y se miro el espejo. Era una chica preciosa, rubia de ojos azules y con una hermosa sonrisa. Miro hacia la ventana y pudo notar que estaba amaneciendo. Oyó las infantiles risas de las niñas jugando libremente. Libre… Que se sentirá ser una persona libre…? Ella no lo sabía. No era una chica normal por más que deseara serlo. Era Zelda, la heredera al Trono del Reno. A pesar de tener TODO lo material, tener nodrizas que la atendían ella se sentía sola, incomprendida necesitaba algo…como una aventura….

OoT

Frente al castillo de Hyrule, clima tormentoso con un gran aire de maldad. Un niño se encuentra frente al puente que lleva a los adentros del Castillo y el mercado el cual se abre lentamente.

– ¿Donde estoy? Se ve salir a una niña y una mujer al juzgar por sus ropas son de la realeza montadas las dos en un caballo blanco aquella niña voltea. Su rostro es color blanco en su cara esta el miedo indescriptible. Y se ve como desaparece en la lejanía luego el niño voltea y se encuentra con un hombre de armadura tan negra como la noche montado sobre un corcel que parecía haber salido de los abismos más profundos del infierno. En su cara se reflejaba el mal absoluto

El niño se despierta tenso y asustado, es un niño de 10 años que vive en un bosque su nombre es Link una persona aparentemente ordinaria pero pronto se daría cuenta de que le esperaba un destino muy grande

En Hyrule se encuentra un bosque donde viven los Kokiris aunque muy parecidos a los Hylians estos seres nunca crecen y cada uno esta acompañado por un hada que actúa como su guía. Pero Link era el único que no tenia un hada a su lado, por eso los demás lo consideraban menos y se burlaban de el excepto una niña llamada Saria ella es su amiga desde su nacimiento.

– ¿Fue solo un sueño pero que significara?

Levantándose de su cama aun pasando el susto salio de su casa para encontrarse con Saria donde acostumbraban. En el río que esta cerca de la tienda.

Mientras caminaba al sitio ya planeado iba pensando en el sueño

– Un sueño muy raro puesto que no he visto nada como eso en mi vida. Um de verdad algo muy raro y esa niña siento que la he visto antes, en… algún lugar ¿pero donde? La verdad no se por que pero siento que algo grande pasara, algo que cambiara mi vida totalmente.

– Al llegar al rió vio que su amiga ya había llegado.

Hola Saria perdón por tardarme.

– ¿Se te pegaron las sabanas otra vez? -pregunto ceñuda la peli-verde.

– Ya te dije que lo siento es que me quede dormido.

– Si bueno, como sea- suspiro hondo reconociendo la torpeza del rubio- Que te trae por aquí?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– Siempre nos vemos aquí recuerdas?

– ¡Oh claro! Tengo algo que mostrarte ¡Ven!

Mientras caminaban por el bosque Link pregunto.

– ¿De que se trata?

– Es una sorpresa curioso!- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente -Solo sígueme y lo veras.

OoT

Zelda se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando se detuvo a mirar un retrato, específicamente el de su abuelo. Lo miro con nostalgia pues el murió cuando ella era solo una pequeña y la única familia que le quedo fue Impa su nodriza, puesto que su padre la ve como "princesa" no como "hija".

Siguió bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al Comedor y encontrarse con su padre quien la esperaba con una sonrisa (que ella consideraba falsa). Junto a su padre estaba otro hombre de aspecto maligno y unos ojos que inspiraban miedo. Era Ganondorf el rey de los Gerudos, una de las tantas razas que habitan el Reino. Ganondorf se acerco a saludarla pero ella por reacción inmediata se alejo

– Buen DIA Alteza, nos volvemos a encontrar... - dijo inclinándose para besarle la mano. Zelda, se aparta con asco

– ¿Ustedes dos juntos?- pregunto la Princesa de cabellos dorados- ¡No! Esto debe de ser una pesadilla. Mejor vuelvo a la cama...- anuncio empezando a subir las escaleras

– ¡Zelda vuelve aquí!-exclamó el rey levantándose de su silla- ¡No seas maleducada¡Zelda¡ZELDA!

Pero era demasiado tarde, la princesa de melena de Oro había desaparecido

OoT

A diferencia de nuestra "princesita rebelde" Link y su amiga Saria no parecían estársela pasando tan mal. De hecho, se la pasaban excelente. Sariá lo había llevado a la parte más profunda de los Bosques Perdidos: La Sagrada Pradera del Bosque.

– ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Saria sonriéndole

– Saria… esto es ¡genial!- exclamó maravillado- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada este lugar?

– Es mi secreto desde hace mucho tiempo- confesó- Aquí uno se puede comunicarse con los espíritus del Bosque…

¡– Genial¿Pero como hago eso?–

– ….pero para eso tendrás que hacerte poseedor de esta Ocarina

– ¡Guau¡Esta preciosa!- dijo Link admirando el instrumento- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Mostrar tu valor a los espíritus- explicó la peli-verde mirando detenidamente el cielo- ¡Mira! Una estrella fugaz ¡Pide un deseo!

– ¿Estrella fugaz¡Si aun no oscurece!

– Eso, mi querido amigo, es uno de los misterios mas bonitos de este boque. Anda ¡Pide un deseo!- le animó

– Un deseo…- Link cerró sus ojos y entonces pensó- "_Deseo saber cual es mi destino, saber quien soy y de donde vengo" _– Link volvió a abrir sus ojos y sonrió sin saber por que

– ¿Nos vamos?

– No espera- sabia que había llegado el momento de decirle sobre la pesadilla que lo atormentaba todas las noches- Saria se que has preguntado varias veces por que tengo cara de no dormir bien y bueno… esta es la razón: He tendido una pesadilla desde hace tiempo y es muy extraña es sobre una niña que yo creo conocer pero no se de donde, y luego me parece ver al mismo demonio en persona.

– Ahh ya veo- respondió la chica peli-verde. Era muy madura para su corta edad- ¡Pero Link! es solo una pesadilla! No tienes de que preocuparte y aparte si eso llegara a pasar, eres un chico fuerte, sabes defenderte- el chico le dedica una sonrisa sincera- Quieres seguir viendo las estrellas o ya quieres ir a pasear por el bosque?

– Sigamos paseando por el bosque un rato quizás me ayude a tranquilizarme un poco y si tienes razón es solo una pesadilla aunque sin embargo me inquieta un poco.

– ¡No te atormentes mas!- le animo Saria- Mira esta oscureciendo. Ve a tu casa a descansar.

– ¡Guau! el día pasa rápido cuando te diviertes. Bien gracias por enseñarme este sitio te veo mañana adiós

OoT

Zelda se encontraba viendo el estrellado cielo con una sonrisa en los labios. Eso era lo único que le daba sensación de libertad, algo que añoraba desde hace mucho tiempo. Se detuvo a pensar en su padre y sus restricciones, según su opinión no era justo quería demostrarle que ella no solo valía como un instrumento político sino también como persona, y sabia que la única manera de lograrlo era a través de una aventura. Si, pensándolo fríamente sonaba descabellado pero ella sabia que su padre desde la muerte de su madre (de quien esconde secretos) se ha olvidado de ser una persona y se ha convertido en 100 rey.

Zelda que tonta eres- rió una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontró con los ojos color rubí de su nodriza: Impa. La miró confundida pues no entendió que quiso decir al llamarla "Tonta"- ¿Tratando de descifrar tu destino?

– Si..—respondió nostálgicamente perdiendo su mirada en la noche- No sabes cuantas veces le he pedido a las Diosas que iluminen mi camino

– Pues a mi me parece que tu camino ya esta iluminado

– ¿Por qué dices eso¿Por qué soy princesa?

– No- sonrió tiernamente- Lo digo por que lo veo en tu linda mirada

– ¿En mi mirada?

– Si asi es- afirmo la Sheikah- y ahora es tiempo de que alguien vaya a la cama- Zelda puso cara de berrinche al oír eso- ¡No me vas a convencer¡A la cama jovencita! – Zelda a regañadientes se sube a la cama- Buenas noches Princesa- la aludida la miró con cara de quien busca respuestas- Y no te preocupes por lo que te depara el destino, muy pronto lo sabrás

– Si, confió en que pronto lo sabré- y confiando en las palabras de su nana, la princesa cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa, mientras una estrella fugaz proveniente del Sur atravesaba las afueras del Castillo

**N/A; **¡Sí¡He terminado el intro¡Yahoo! xD Bien solo quiero agradecer a dos personas que me han ayudado y motivado a llevar a cabo este proyecto: Por regla, las damas van primero ¿verdad? Asi que empezaremos con **Marth** alias ¡Cookie! xD Muchísimas gracias por darme tu apoyo aun sabiendo que este fic surgió por tu propia idea ¡Sorry! Bueno sis, solo te quiero agradecer todo tu apoyo y por motivarme a publicarlo aquí x3 Mil gracias y no te preocupes ¡la inspiración volverá! Y nada más y nada menos a **Neo **por echarme la mano con el papel de Link pero sobre todo por apoyarme en todas mis locas ideas ¡Muchas gracias! Y antes de irme quiero pedirle al lector un favor ¡Que antes de irte, deje un review! xD


	2. The Great Deku Tree's big Mistery

By: Dragon

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **

_Chapter Two: "The Great Deku Tree's big mistery"_

El sol se asomaba por las montañas del hermoso país de Hyrule donde todos sus habitantes se preparaban para llevar a cabo su rutina diaria. En el Castillo parecía haber mucho movimiento, los Guardias iban de aquí para allá, tratando de verse lo mas elegante posibles. La pequeña princesa asomó su cabeza por la ventana de su habitación en lo alto del Castillo, y miro con indiferencia a su padre, quien le sonreía radiante desde abajo. Entonces lo recordó, Su padre tenía una reunión importante con Ganondorf el líder de los Gerudos para acordar los Limites pertenecientes a cada uno

Aburrido- mustió la princesa- Mi padre se olvido de que el también es un ser humano y que necesita descansar- pensó la joven princesa, antes de instalarse de nuevo en su acogedora cama.

Pensó por un instante en lo maravillosa que sería su vida, si su padre le prestara más atención. Sin querer, en su mente se dibujo la imagen la imagen de su padre jugando infantilmente con ella en el Lago Hylia, olvidándose de todo sólo prestándole atención a ella y a nadie más. Pero, al abrir los ojos, volvió a la triste y dura realidad

¿Princesa, puedo pasar?- la voz de Impa, su nodriza, resonó por toda la habitación de Zelda, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Claro Impa, pasa

¿Pensativa?- pregunto la brava mujer de ojos color rubí.

Si, un poco...

Se nota- la princesa bajó la cabeza un poco- ¿Estas lista para tu lección de Historia?

Por supuesto- contestó la princesa- Estoy ansiosa por saber que me enseñarás hoy…

OoT

En el Bosque Kokiri, el Gran Árbol Deku guardián y protector de la Tribu, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, por causa de la maldición que poseía desde la noche pasada. Recordando dicho suceso, se maldijo a sí mismo en un susurro…

**Flash Back**

_Aquella noche, las luciérnagas alumbraban el ahora inactivo Bosque Kokiri. El Árbol Deku, suspiró aliviado pues había cumplido con su trabajo, otro día más _

_De las sombra, un hombre alto y robusto, de mirada penetrante, con los ojos fijos en el Sagrado Guardián, rompió en una carcajada llena de ironía, mientras se acercaba más al Gran Árbol Deku _

_¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó educadamente el Guardian del Bosque Kokiri_

_Escúcheme, esto le podria resultar fácil o difícil dependiendo de la decisión que tome _

_¿Qué quiere decir?_

_Usted lo sabe- dijo el Gerudo cruzándose de brazos_

_No le entregare la piedra ¡Jamás! _

_Entonces aténgase a las Consecuencias- dijo, murmurando palabras en un lenguaje extraño y lanzando una bola de energía contra el Guardián, que quedó con la mirada vacía _

_No..no puedo permitir…que..Hyrule..ca-caiga en sus manos_

_El Gerudo sonrió satisfecho, y se retiró no sin antes mirar de reojo al árbol que estaba ahora, maldito _

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora, el lugar donde yacía el Gran Árbol Deku, parecía lleno de oscuridad exceptuando un pequeño brillo despedido por una de las hadas que habitaban en el Bosque

Navi, gracias por acompañarme- dijo el Gran Árbol Deku con la voz entrecortada

No fue nada, Señor

Acércate, Navi- el hada obedeció- necesito pedirte un ultimo favor

Claro…- respondió el hada agitando frenética sus alas

Necesito que guíes a un niño que se encuentra perdido por el camino de la vida

¿Quiere decir entonces- empezó a decir chillando emocionada- QUE VOY A SER SU COMPAÑERA?

E-exacto, y necesito que lo traigas aquí- el árbol carraspeo- Te deseo suerte, Navi… Mi destino y el de Hyrule está en sus manos

Y obedeciendo las órdenes de su Gran Señor, Navi sobrevoló el Bosque, en busca de su nuevo protegido. Pasó por encima de los Bosques Perdidos, deleitándose con la hermosa melodía que caracterizaba al Bosque. Se detuvo en frente de un pequeño árbol, en el cual había una pequeña abertura que servia como entrada. Navi quedo sorprendida, pues si bien era cierto que un niño de 10 años había construido eso, era de admirarse. Pero Navi, recordando su misión, entro a la "casa" y vioo en su interior a Link… para su sorpresa durmiendo

¿Hola?- dijo Navi acercándose sigilosamente al rubio- ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Link siguió roncando. Navi sintiéndose ofendida, eleva un poco el tono de voz- ¡Por las Diosas, despierta!- Link, como respuesta, patea su propia cama- ¡Despierta imbecil!

Ya Saria, ya voy

Si yo se que soy seria, niño, pero debemos irnos

¿Saria?- Link abrió sus enormes ojos azules y encontró al hada azul, revoloteando preocupada por la tardanza del Kokiri, este en cambió se le quedo viendo

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto un ser mágico tan bello y puro como yo?

Link no respondió enseguida. Sólo rió histéricamente a carcajadas

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El hecho de que yo "el fenómeno sin hada" al fin conseguí una- dijo riendo aun- y no puedo esperar a mostrarte a Saria o aun mejor a Mido y sus seguidores para hacerles tragar sus malditas palabras una por una

Mira niño- contestó Navi con indignación sintiéndose utilizada- Si vine aquí es porque mi Gran Señor te solicita, no para que me exhibas como a un trofeo

¿El Gran Árbol Deku?- pregunto Link frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Y para que me solicita alguien que me ha ignorado durante 10 años?

¡EL ESTA MURIENDO!

Debiste de empezar por ahí- respondió

¿Crees que yo sabía que tu mente era tan cerrada?

Mi mente no es cerrada- replicó el rubio

Si que lo es…- contradijo el hada azul- Y ahora vamos… ¿Qué demonios haces?

Esta honda me la obsequió el Árbol Deku, y dice que fue en su debida época de mi padre- dijo tomando el arma con delicadeza- Creo que podrá servirme

Si, si como digas- dijo Navi desesperándose- ¡Ahora vamonos!

Link y su nueva compañera, iban camino hacia el "altar" del Guardián del Bosque, cuando fueron detenidos por el sonido armónico de la voz de Saria

¡Vaya!- exclamó ella emocionada- ¡Cuéntame todo!- chilló emocionada. El niño se rascó la cabeza

Es una enviada del Árbol Deku – dijo mientras el hada se escondía en su sombrero- El esta en peligro de muerte y ella ha venido a avisarme

¿Qué dices?- pregunto Saria horrorizada

Lo que oyes- respondió Link

Pero ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Ni idea- repuso el rubio mirando a su alrededor- Se supone que debo ir a verlo, necesita hablar conmigo Que ironía ¿no?

Link, por favor no digas eso- le reprochó Saria- Sabes que el Árbol Deku se preocupa por ti

Tal vez se preocupaba por mi, pero nunca lo supo demostrar- dijo Link testarudamente

¡No seas necio!- lo volvió a reprender Saria- Espera un momento aquí

Está bien

Link vio como Saria se alejaba, entusiasmada, y luego entraba a su casa que estaba debajo de un puente, desde donde se podía ver el Bosque Kokiri

Cuando ya llevaba 5 minutos esperando, Navi se desesperó y le dijo que debían de ir a ver a su Señor de inmediato, y cuando los pies del rubio empezaron a tener movimiento, la voz siempre alegre de Saria lo detuvo. Tenia algo que Link reconoció como una espada. Levantó su cara, sonriéndole a su amigo, éste la miro extrañado

¿De donde la sacaste?- pregunto Link con curiosidad admirando la espada

Mido me la ha obsequiado- explicó Saria con expresión de fastidio- esta espada ha sido el Tesoro de los Kokiris desde hace siglos y, Mido, el Jefe de los Kokiris, fue encargado de cuidarla y me la ha dado a mi, alegando que un tesoro como este sólo puede ser bien cuidado por otro tesoro..

Link se mordió la lengua, para contener una risotada

Y ahora que tu vas a ayudar al Árbol Deku, pienso que el tesoro te pueda ayudar

¿Y que le dirás a Mido cuando se de cuenta de que ya no tienes el "tesoro"?

No me importa lo que diga Mido- declaró ella sonriendo

Bueno- dijo Link tomando la espada con forro y todo- Saria por favor prométeme que te cuidaras y que me recordarás

Link no hables como si hoy fuera tu ultimo día- dijo Saria horrorizada- Sé que vas a volver de ayudar al Árbol Deku

Si- afirmo Link- pero siempre se corre un riesgo

Link, te conozco, eres valiente y tienes más vidas que un gato- replico la peli-verde bromeando- Y, además, no creo que el Árbol Deku te pida que hagas algo que ponga en riesgo tu vida- razonó

Con tanto cariño que me ha demostrado- dijo él con sarcasmo

¡Link ya no nos queda mucho tiempo!- explotó Navi, que estaba escuchando la conversación silenciosamente

De acuerdo- contestó de mala gana

Y para su asombro, Saria hizo algo que, no era muy típico de ella, lo abrazó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, susurrándole en el oído cuanto lo quería. Link sonrió y dijo algo que sonó como "Volveré" antes de marcharse al altar del Guardián de los Kokiris

OoT

En el Castillo, la adorable Princesa Zelda, estaba ahogada en sus pensamientos, y estaba tan inquieta que no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que su guardiana Impa decía, era obviamente la hora de la clase de Historia, y repasaban de nuevo la lección de La Creación de Hyrule (Zelda ya se la sabia de memoria así que no necesitaba prestarle mucha atención). La voz de Impa, resonaba por toda la Biblioteca, y a medida que iba avanzando, la fuerza de ésta iba disminuyendo. Exhausta, la Sheikah desistió de seguir con la clase, se levantó de su silla, informando a Zelda (antes de perderse de vista) que estaría buscando unos libros. La rubia, sintiendo culpabilidad, decidió repasar la lección de la Creación.

"_Las Diosas Din, Farore y Nayru son las responsables de la Creación de Hyrule- _comenzo a leer Zelda, detenidamente, aunque ella sabia que si ella hubiera querido, lo hubiese dicho sin necesidad de consultar el Libro_- ...luego de que las tres Diosas terminaron su labor decidieron sellar sus poderes (Poder, Sabiduría y Coraje) en lo que los Hylianos conocemos como la Trifuera. Años después, los Sabios de Hyrule decidieron construir el Templo del Tiempo para proteger la Sagrada Trifuerza de las manos de nuestros enemigos. Actualmente ubicado en el Castillo de Hyrule, el Templo del Tiempo, guarda una de las piezas claves para poder llegar a la Trifueza: La Espada Maestra, que solo podrá ser sacada de su pedestal por aquel que sea capaz de abrir la Puerta del Tiempo, luego de haber recolectado los instrumentos necesarios para abrirla: Las Tres Piedras Espirituales y la Ocarina del Tiempo (el Tesoro de la Familia Real)- _Zelda se detuvo, pensando, una vez más en aquel sueño que la atormentaba desde hace días, y recordó haber visto a un niño saliendo del Bosque Kokiri con una hermosa gema. Entonces sintió como si le hubiesen pellizcado un brazo ¿Y si era una de las Piedras Espirituales? ¿Podrá ser ese pequeño niño el que salvará Hyrule de caer en las manos del mal? Tal vez solo se lo estaba imaginando…

Buenos días, majestad- saludo cortésmente una voz fria y penetrante- Vaya vaya una interesante combinación, belleza y sabiduría, alarmante pero interesante

Zelda, miró a través del libro, y no tardó en reconocer de donde provenía la oscura voz. Era Ganondorf, el Líder de los Gerudos que la miraba fascinado por su belleza. Le tenia un gran temor a ese hombre, cada vez que lo veía sentía como si cada uno de sus sentidos dejaran de funcionar, y la sangre se le helara de repente

¿Qu- qué hace aquí?- preguntó nerviosa tratando de esconder la mirada en el Libro

Mi princesa- respondió él- ¿Es esa la forma de recibir a su huésped que solo viene a admirar su belleza?

¿Huésped?- repitió Zelda sin dar crédito a lo que oía- ¿Quiere decir que usted…?

Si, me quedaré unos días aquí – respondió el Líder Gerudo- Su padre tuvo la amabilidad de permitir que yo me estableciera aquí- dijo el con una sonrisa. Zelda se estremeció al verla (la sonrisa)- Lindo lugar, el Castillo ¿verdad?

Claro- respondió la princesa de cabellos dorados. Su respiración era muy agitada

Un silencio muy incomodo se produjo entre ellos dos y ninguno se atrevió a romperlo. Se quedaron viendo fijamente en los ojos y entonces Zelda se dio cuenta de lo que Impa había tratado de advertirle ¡El era el enemigo! Entonces, ella decidió romper el silencio

¡Usted no tiene corazón!- exclamó alarmada

¿Qué dices?

¡Usted es malo! ¡Yo lo sé!

No, no, alteza- el tono de voz de Ganondorf pretendía ser educado, pero Zelda notó que en realidad era agresivo- ¡Lo único que yo he hecho es admirarla!

¡No le creo!- chilló ella, cerrando bruscamente el libro. Normalmente, era una niña dulce, comprensiva y tranquila, pero en ese momento un odio enorme la invadió y no supo disimular el enorme miedo que sentía. Ganondorf sonrió satisfecho, al notar esto- Usted quiere robar la Trifuerza

¿Tiene pruebas?-preguntó

Lo veo en sus ojos- respondió ella simplemente

¡Ja!- el tono de Ganondorf, ahora ya no mostraba educación. Tomó a Zelda y la acercó a él- Y dígame usted, ¿A quien le van a creer? ¿A mi, un rey poderoso con el que a su padre le conviene negociar o a una niña tonta y llorona que ha visto "la maldad en mis ojos"?- repitió burlonamente

¡Lo sabia! -exclamó ella, a punto de llorar. Su respiración era muy agitada y el corazón le latía tan aprisa que sintió como su pecho ardía. Golpeo a Ganodorf fuertemente en el pecho y cayó en el suelo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la espalda. La hermosa tiara que tenia en su cabeza, había salido despedida, siendo atrapada por el Gerudo, que la observaba atentamente

Le sugiero, majestad- comenzó a decir Ganondorf cuando Zelda se hubiese levantado- que la cuide mejor- dijo colocándole la brillante tiara en la cabeza- Alguien puede intentar robársela

Zelda contuvo un grito, y se alejo llorando

- Alguien como yo, por ejemplo- susurró cuando la Princesa se perdió de vista

**OoT **

Ahora, Link se encontraba en frente a el. Aquel ser que durante 10 años no lo había tomado en cuenta, ese ser que en ese momento solicitaba su ayuda…

Link- murmuró el Árbol Deku- Ha llegado el momento de poner a probar tu Coraje y tu Valentía a prueba

¿Qué?- pregunto el aludido sin comprender

No hables- le ordenó con el poco aliento que le quedaba- Solo escúchame no tengo mucho ti-tiempo

Link contuvo las ganas de gritarle en su cara que era muy egoísta el pedirle que lo escuchara, cuando él había sido ignorando toda su vida pero por respeto no lo hizo

De acuerdo Árbol Deku ¿dígame que quiere que haga?- preguntó en un tono que según el era sarcástico, pero en realidad era más preocupación que sarcasmo

Quiero que tu tomes la Piedra del Coraje, antes de que caiga en manos del enemigo

¿Piedra del Coraje?- repitió Link confundido- No entiendo

Eso no es nada nuevo en ti, Link- replico Navi fríamente mientras se alejaba de Link y se acercaba a su Señor- Dime ¿Sabes leer?

Claro- respondió el en el mismo tono frió y cortante que solía utilizar cuando Mido empezaba a molestarlo

¡Por favor!- exclamo el Árbol Deku deteniendo la discusión. Link y Navi se miraron con un enojo muy mal disimulado- Link, Navi- su voz se apagaba poco a poco- Debes entrar.. y detener la maldición que está dentro de mi para poder salvar la Piedra

Si yo detengo la maldición… - empezó a decir el rubio con un brillo en los ojos- ¿Eso quiere decir que usted…?

No, Link, mi final está cerca de todos modos- lo atajó el Árbol Deku y estuvo casi seguro de que una lágrima de impotencia salía de los Ojos Azules del niño que tenia en frente

Pero ¡Árbol Deku!- chilló Navi con la respiración agitada

El Árbol Deku sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a Navi y abrió su boca

Por favor-dijo entrecortadamente- us-ustedes son la única esperanza que tiene Hyrule de ser salvado

Link y Navi se miraron, serios. Olvidando sus diferencias, entraron como el equipo que ahora eran a la boca del Gran Árbol Deku

**OoT**

Lo sabia, el era su mas grande enemigo, y debía pensar en algo para detenerlo. Pero sabía también que Ganondorf tenia razón, no podía decirle a nadie porque quedaría como una tonta en frente de su Padre si le contaba lo que representaba para ella que Ganondorf se quedase en el Castillo. Entonces pensó un poco mas y dio con la persona indicada: Impa

Corrió hacia la su cuarto, deteniéndose al ver pasar a Ganondorf que le sonrió con descaro. Se intercambiaron miradas de odio por un momento antes de que cada uno tomara caminos diferentes. Para Zelda fue un alivio encontrar a Impa, reprendiendo a uno de los Guardias que se había quedado dormido. Permaneció allí, observando la escena, tratando de divertirse, pero no lo logró. El recuerdo de Ganondorf llamándola niña tonta no había desaparecido de su mente. Sabia que estaba engañando a su padre, ella sabia que no le interesaba para nada negociar con su Padre, lo único que le interesaba era robar SU tesoro: La Ocarina del Tiempo

¿Qué pasa, majestad?- preguntó la brava mujer, que ya había terminado su "conversación" con el Guardia- ¿Por qué llora?

Impa… - dijo la Princesa que estaba pálida- ¡Es el!

¿Qué dice?

Impa…-comenzó la princesa, que no aguanto más y rompió a llorar, abrazando a su nana- ¡Ay Impa, mírame soy una inútil!

Princesa, por favor no hable así de usted- dijo Impa abrazando aun más fuerte a su protegida- Ahora cálmese, no queremos que la niña más bonita del Reino, quede como una llorona ante el Rey de los Gerudos ¿verdad?

Y entonces, Zelda, aprovechando que Impa había mencionado a Ganondorf, le contó todo lo que había sucedido en la Biblioteca. La Sheikah no dijo nada, y cuando Zelda termino su relato, su nana no se mostró nada sorprendida, en cambio, se quedo pensativa y sus ojos color rubí se clavaron en la asustada Princesa

Ya lo sospechaba- dijo con voz apagada- Un hombre despreciable, debo decir. Lo sospeche desde el día en que me contaste tu Pesadilla- añadió al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la Princesa

Pero Impa ¡El es más poderoso que nosotras dos!- chilló Zelda. Más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos color zafiro. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto en ese estada, hubiese corrido a consolarla- ¡Y tiene a mi padre de su lado!

Tranquila Princesa, pronto vendrá su Salvador, sus premoniciones nunca fallan

¿Te refieres al niño que viene del Bosque?

Sí- contestó Impa- estoy casi segura de que el seraa el Recolector de las Piedras que salvará Hyrule

Pero…-empezó Zelda calmándose un poco- ¿y si ese niño no existe?

Claro que existe- respondió Impa con firmeza- Ya verá, sólo tenga fe en usted y en mi y lo verá llegar

¡Que conmovedor!- exclamó la voz peligrosamente educada y cortes de Ganondorf. Al verlo Zelda profirió un grito muy fuerte e Impa se puso a la defensiva

No se le acerque, por su propio bien- amenazó, enseñando los dientes

¿Ahora va a decirme que va a matar a cualquier hombre que se le acerque?- pregunto sonriendo con ironía- Porque si es así, deje que le diga que entonces Hyrule se quedaría sin hombres

Se lo advierto- fueron las ultimas palabras de la Sheikah antes de alejarse con Zelda

**OoT**

Dentro del Árbol Deku, no ocurrió nada digno de mención: salvo que Link se hizo un corte en el brazo, al pelear con una araña pequeña y Navi habia despertado a muchos murciélagos (¡Si murciélagos!) al pegar un grito de asco

Se acercaban al enemigo, podian sentir su presencia. Pero todo parecio acabarse cuando recorrieron todo el interior del Arbol y no conseguir nada salvo un monton de telarañas que formaban un círculo

Navi, que siempre abusaba de su Sabiduría para molestar a Link, obviamente ya sabia que hacer, pero según ella Link era demasiado estúpido como para entender el plan así que ella debía hacerlo actuar, sin que él se diera cuenta

¡Atrápame si puedes!- exclamó Navi pasando por encima del Kokiri, arrebatándole su sombrero verde

¡Navi no estoy para juegos!-exclamó enfadado- ¡Intento pensar!

¡Huy pues entonces vamos a prepararnos para quedarnos aquí para siempre

¡Ya basta!- exclamó Link enfurecido, empezó a perseguir al hada. Ésta quedo volando hacia donde Link no podía alcanzarle

¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

¡Claro que no!- y saltando para recobrar su gorro, cayó sobre la telaraña, rompiéndola: el plan de Navi había funcionado a la perfección

Cuando Navi bajo, las ganas de reírse de Link por haber caido en la trampa que ella ingeniosamente le puso, se le esfumaron de inmediato. Una araña de tamaño considerable, de un solo ojo se les acercaba. Navi comprendió que se trataba de un Gohma y conociendo los peligros de estos, trato de advertir a Link pero éste estaba dispuesto a atacar

El Gohma dio un salto pero Link estaba preparado y le dio con la espada en una de las patas traseras y aprovechó el dolor de la araña para subírsele encima. Una vez arriba Link tomo una roca y le pegó en el ojo. El Gohma aturdido unas cuantas vueltas, y Link salió despedido chocando con una pared llevándose un fuerte golpe en la columna vertebral. Entonces aprovechó el estado del Gohma para poder clavarle la Espada en el Ojo. La sangre brotó del ojo de Gohma, llenándose el piso de la sustancia verdosa. Tuvo que repetir el procedimiento 4 veces antes de que la Gohma chillara de dolor y quedara ahí… inmóvil, muerta. Link se asusto mucho, pero Navi le recordó que su misión había terminado y debían salir de ahí Él asintió

Al salir se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido, y el Árbol Deku tenia mejor aspecto (porque ellos acabaron con la maldición) y l

Bien he-hecho- felicitó con su voz apagada- Ahora no me quedan mas de unos minutos

¡Árbol Deku! ¡Por favor, luche!- susurro Navi

Navi, ya quisiera hacerlo, pero eso está fuera de mi control, como bien sabes,

¡Pero..!

Nada Navi. Bien Link vayamos a lo nuestro- Link lo miró fijamente pero un resplandor de luz verde lo cegó momentáneamente- Esta es la Piedra Espiritual del Bosque: La Esmeralda Kokiri-explico el Árbol Deku dejándole en las manos a Link una gema verde- Por favor lle-llévala al Castillo de Hyrule - la voz del Árbol Deku se apago hasta no dar señales de vida

¿Qué? ¡Arbol Deku ¡No!

Los gritos de Navi hicieron que el altar del Arbol Deku se llenara de Kokiris preocupado, que miraban a Link, como si lo acusaran de la muerte de su Señor. Link aprovechó la conmoción para alejarse e ir camino al Castillo de Hryle

Dejaría el Bosque Kokiri sin saber cuando volver, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Cumpliría el último encargo del Árbol Deku aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida

Fue hacia el puente que conectaba el Bosque Kokiri con el resto de Hyrule y se llevó una sorpresa. Saria estaba ahí plantada, como si lo hubiese estado esperando ahí desde hace tiempo. Link abrió la boca para decir algo pero Saria lo abrazo llorando con toda su alma.

Sabía que este momento llegaría- dijo Saria abrazando muy fuerte a Link. Éste dejo escapar una lagrima- Link por favor lo único que te pido es que me recuerdes- Link empezó a llorar mas fuerte, era obvio que no quería alejarse de su amiga

Saria- murmuró Link- Aunque me vaya, siempre te recordare, eso tenlo por seguro- hubo una larga pausa, donde ambos niños dejaron fluir las lagrimas que tenían retenidas- Tu fuiste la única que me quiso y que me valoro a pesar de ser el "Sin Hada" y créeme que eso nunca se olvida.

Y sintieron otra vez aquel incomodo silencio. Saria no dijo nada y Link encontraba el suelo bastante interesante. Pasó unos minutos en esa posición antes de sentir la mano de Saria sobre la suya. Puso algo en ella Link muy impresionado se dio cuenta de lo que era: su Ocarina.

Saria, yo- empezó Link que intentaba disimular el color de sus mejillas que estaban de un rojo intenso- No puedo aceptarlo… digo ¡Es tuya!

Link- dijo una Saria alegre, a pesar de que Link notó en su voz un dejo de tristeza y decepción- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer sobre demostrar tu valor a los Espíritus del Bosque?

Si- afirmo Link- Pero ¿eso que tiene que…?

Quiero que la tengas- lo interrumpió Saria- El Arbol Deku me lo ha contado, mientras tú estabas dentro de él y eso me ha hecho comprobar que no me equivocaba sobre ti y tu valentía- Link sin poder contener sus emociones, abrazó a su amiga hecho un mar del lagrimas. En su rostro se dibujo una debil sonrisa

Saria yo…- empezoo a decir Link pero Saria colocoo uno de sus dedos en los labios de 'el para silenciarlos-

Sólo quédate en Silencio

Y obedeciendo la orden de Saria, en silencio, se separoo de su amiga y corrio hacia su nuevo destino: El Castillo de Hyrule

_To be continued _

Yeah! Termine! TT al fin termine. Bueno quiero dedicar este cap a tres personas muy especiales: Primero a Marth que me ayudó a mejorar mucho en mi redacción y que aguanta que le ponga pedazos en el MSN, y por aguantar mis constantes preguntas de "¿Esto está bien?" de verdad gracias, sis nnUUU. Segundo a Neo por estar ahí cada vez que ando medio fastidioso y decirme "YA! 0 ". Y tercero a Monse, que aunque estoy seguro de que no está leyendo esto, sabe que es una persona a la que quiero mucho y que le agradezco toda la comprensión que me ha dado

**Reviews: **

**NEO180**Bro, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad me gusta mucho que te haya gustado la escena del final xD Zelda es tan tierna!

**Marth Mt**: Hey! D que alegría tenerte por aquí, Sis. La verdad me sorprendió mucho que te gustara tanto, y la verdad es para mi un halago que me digas que he mejorado ¡Gracias!

PD: En cuanto a Impa, sólo te digo una cosa: _Las apariencias engañan_

PD2: ¡Deja Review!

PD3: ¿Qué tal Zelda? ¿Y Link?

**navi-the-fairy**Me agrada que te guste la historia .!Gracias por el Review!

**Zelda-182** La verdad es que esta historia se basa un poquito mas en Zelda que en Link, ya que al momento de decir "Voy a escribir el OoT" me pregunte que hizo Zelda en todo esto y he aquí el resultado

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura**Sis gracias que Linda. Lee este cap y deja Review! 0 

**PD**: Si vas a dejar review, que no tenga critica constructiva (coloquialmente: Si vas a dejar pestes sobre el fic) abstente de dejar review y asi ambos nos ahorramos tiempo que puede ser muy valioso. Gracias nn


End file.
